


Hijo de Almaqah

by koraBBC



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Younger Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder), younger aoba (DRAMAtical Murder)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraBBC/pseuds/koraBBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz, hijo primogénito del sultán Abdel fue derrocado del trono, porque estaba maldito por Alá. Ahora Theo, su hermano menor es el próximo rey de Abu Dhabi. Por no poder sentir su vida era una miseria, hasta que un chico de cabellos azules y ojos color ámbar llegara a su vida. Aoba, conocido como el hijo de Almaqah, es su sirviente personal que se convirtió en las manos del joven príncipe. Pero Aoba dentro de su ser, oculta un secreto.</p><p>"No puedo sentir, no puedo tocarte, no puedo abrazarte...es una tortura que siempre estará"</p><p>Los Allmates, seres enviados por Alá para proteger a sus bendecidos. Pueden tener forma animal o algún objeto extraño, como también obtener forma humana para pasar para no llamar la atención por las calles. Algunos tienen un poder especial, pueden ser guerreros, otros sabios y muy pocas veces con don de sanar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 0. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia AU | Temática árabe 1000 D.C | NoiAo (Noiz x Aoba)

Se escuchaba las trompetas a todo pulmón, el olor a vino era eminente en el lugar. La celebración tenía una razón, el primer hijo de sultán de Abu Dhabi había nacido, todo el pueblo se regocijaba al ritmo de los panderos y cantos, el heredero de las riquezas era hermoso para los ojos de la ciudad. Su piel de color como la arena del desierto, sus ojos verdes como las plantas de un hermoso oasis y su cabello rubios como el sol, sin duda Alá había bendecido al reino con un niño tan hermoso para el trono, fue bendecido por los sabios por el nombre de Noiz, la voz del nuevo mundo. Sin duda el siglo de prosperidad había llegado.

Al pasar los años y al cumplir los 2 años de edad notaron que algo andaba mal con Noiz. Su cuerpo no sentía sensación alguna o dolor, sus padres estaban aterrorizados y pedían médicos, brujos de todos los pueblos para que curaran al pequeño príncipe, pero siempre daba el mismo resultado.

El niño no sentía nada

 

—Es inútil Abdel, nuestro hijo es incapaz de sentir— la voz de la reina cada vez sonaba más desesperada. Era desesperante abrazar a su niño y que este no sintiera el calor de su madre.

 

—Alá nos ha maldecido— el sultán aunque no lo pareciera, estaba más despertado que su esposa Farah. No era normal, un niño que sienta el calor y el frío no era normal —¡Ese niño está maldito!

 

Sus ojos miraban con horror a Noiz que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama después de haber sido sometido a tratamientos medicinales del médico hace unos momentos. Farah al oír las palabras de su marido no pudo evitar quebrarse en lágrimas, era una verdad que destruía todo su ser.

 

—¡No hables así de tu hijo Abdel!— tomó el manto de su esposo mientras lloraba a la negación de este a su propio hijo, pero Abdel era de oídos necios, no entendería nunca.

 

—No tendré como sucesor a un niño maldito por Alá— sus ojos miraron a su esposa con furia, "ella era la culpable" pensaba —Ese niño no es mi hijo, tendrás que darme otro hijo Farah— tomó el mentón de la mujer levantándola, su mirada era la misma que los dioses de la muerte, temía por su vida ya que Abdel podría hacer cualquier locura.

 

Las miradas chocaron entre un silencio abrumador, hasta que la reina movió sus labios para hablar con valentía —Te daré otro hijo, pero Noiz siempre será mi hijo aunque no quieras Abdel.

 

El hombre miró con desprecio a su mujer que se había revelado ante su palabra, pero no tenía las fuerzas para pelear con ella. Sin más la soltó para irse de la habitación dejándola en el suelo. Farah temblaba por el miedo, había contradecido las palabras de su esposo, algo que le habría costado su cabeza, aun así Noiz era su hijo, no podía dejar así a su niño. Había una cosa que mencionar en ella, igual que Abdel, sus ojos habían terror hacia el rubio.

 

Los años pasaron, y el segundo hijo había nacido. La celebración era más grande que la anterior, Theo era las esperanzas del trono, Noiz estaba feliz por tener un hermanito pero no comprendía el alejamiento que tenía sus padres hacia él. Se encontraba siendo cuidado por las Emir, no entendía las palabras de su padre.

 

—"No quiero cerca a ese ser maldito a mi hijo"— ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué significaba ser maldito? Muchas preguntas para un niño de 4 años, tampoco entendía que no podía sentir todo lo que tocaba, el agua no se sentía, sus ropas tampoco, las personas que lo tocaban, era como si estuviera desnudo todo el tiempo.

 

Su duda creció cuando Theo crecía durante los años, sus padres le daban regalos todo el tiempo, sus sonrisas eran para él. ¿No era querido? Ninguna vez fue tratado como lo  hacían con su hermano, una vez escuchó en los labios de una Emir que él había sido el sucesor de su padre pero por su maldición se le revocó aquel privilegio para dársela a su hermano. No podía odiar a Theo, era su hermano y no por culpa de sus padres lo haría, prometió cuidarlo sin importa que suceda.

 

—Mamá ¿qué significa estar maldito?— Noiz preguntó a su madre mientras esta le peinaba y colocaba sus ropas de costumbre. Farah tragó saliva por aquella pregunta, no esperaba aquello del rubio. Dejó el peine a un lado para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta

 

—Zaida te traerá la comida en un rato— Aquella fue la única respuesta que recibió, Noiz quería saber por qué decían que estaba maldito, tal vez era por eso que sus padres no le querían. Recordaba la expresión de su hermano cuando era abrazado por su madre, su sonrisa de felicidad, ¿qué sentiría él siendo abrazado? Ahora comprendía aquella palabra, estaba mal, era anormal, por eso era odiado por su padre.

 

Jamás sentiría un abrazo de un ser amado, porque nunca había sido amado.

 

Teniendo 6 años de edad ya era tiempo que tuviera un sirviente personal, Abdel estaba en desacuerdo pero por ley Noiz aún era príncipe y tenía el derecho de uno. La búsqueda de uno no tardó demasiado, los ojos del rey fueron directamente del nieto de la doctora de uno de los pueblos, se quedó maravillado por la apariencia inusual de de los dos niños que cuidaba Tae. Dos niños huérfanos que habían adoptados por aquella familia pero los padres de estos habían prendido un viaje dejándolos solos con ella. Entre los niños eligió a Aoba para Noiz, los dos tenían un color muy raro de pelo, un azul que resaltaba pero lo que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos dorados como el ámbar. Todo el pueblo llamaban a los niños como los hijos del cielo pero a Aoba se le conocía como el hijo de Almaqah por sus ojos. Abdel ofreció riquezas a Tae para que viniera al palacio para que los niños fueran acompañantes de los jóvenes príncipes, la mujer había dudado pero era una oportunidad única, no sabía si Aoba y Sei estarían en buenas manos en el palacio, pero aun así concedió a la petición de su sultán.

 

—Noiz— la voz dulce del chico de cabellos azules llamó la atención del joven príncipe, el rubio volteó a ver al llamado de su joven sirviente que consideraba más como un fiel consejero. Sus ojos verdes observaban al chico que se acercaba con un animal en sus brazos, no podía parar de admirar la belleza de Aoba, desde el día que lo conoció hace unos meses se había maravillado con su belleza. Ahora era como un amigo, su único amigo.

 

—¿Qué traes ahí Aoba?— preguntó Noiz algo curioso pero su semblante parecía todo lo contrario, pero Aoba sabía perfectamente que el rubio se había interesado por el animal que había encontrado.

 

—Es un conejo del desierto, estaba en el jardín. Tal vez se metió por un agujero en el palacio— Dijo el peli azul sentándose alado del joven príncipe, sus manos acariciaban una que otra vez el pelaje suave del conejo, Noiz miraba aquella acción, un sentimiento de tristeza apareció en todo su cuerpo.

 

—¿Qué se siente al tocarlo?— preguntó queriendo saber que sentía Aoba mientras lo acariciaba, este lo miró con sorpresa para después relajar su rostro mostrando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—Te enseñaré— Aoba tomó una de las manos del rubio llevándola al pelaje del conejo. Noiz no sintió nada y menos cuando el chico tomó su mano —Es suave, cada vez que pasas tu mano el pelaje hace cosquillas la palma de tu mano, percibes el calor que emana ya que está vivo.

 

Noiz imaginaba cada palabra que decía el peli azul, quería poder conocer aquella sensación pero era inútil.

 

—Quisiera poder sentir como tu— dijo sin rodeos con algo de nostalgia, Aoba río un tanto para soltar el conejo para que corriera entre los pasillos, sabía que daría problemas pero una pequeña travesura no estaría mal.

 

—Ya te lo dije— tomó esta vez ambas manos de Noiz para llevarlas a sus mejillas —Yo seré tus manos, joven príncipe.


	2. Capitulo 1: Ojos color Ámbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen. Los utilizo para mis fines de diversión, derecho de autor para Nitro+Chrial
> 
> Advertencias: Fic AU, universo paralelo. Temática basada de la época Árabe 1000 D.C
> 
> Notas al final.

La palabra _“Maldito”_   lo escuchaba de cada boca que veía, ¿por qué la vida ha sido tan mierda con él? Ya había llegado al extremo de querer largarse del palacio, para poder dejar a su “familia” para cumplir con su deseo. Desaparecer ante los ojos de su padre, el problema era que apenas tenía seis años de edad ¿A dónde iría un niño en el desierto? La solución era esperar a tener la edad suficiente para poder irse y así poder buscar al menos un poco de felicidad que nunca obtuvo.

Todo era aburrido, estar en su cuarto encerrado casi todo el día por órdenes del  sultán. Quería ir a divertirse entre los pasillos, ver el mundo que lo había encerrado, pero no podía, ¿por qué? Porque estaba maldecido por los dioses y su maldición era no sentir, no poder sentir algún tipo de dolor o tacto. Todos lo miraban con asco, como si se tratara del ser más despreciable del  planeta, hasta ya empezaba creerlo. Nunca sería  visto como un humano normal, siempre recibiría el rechazo de todos, estar toda su vida aislado con temor de no encontrar el amor.

Se sentía roto.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación silenciosa, el codo del rubio había empujado un frasco de esencia por accidente haciendo que este se rompiera en el suelo esparciendo la fragancia por todos lados. Esto hizo que el joven príncipe se espantara por el ruido que provocó el frasco al romperse, recordó que aquella esencia era una que solía usar su madre y que era su favorito, sabía que estaba en problemas y no quería recibir más odio por parte de ella. Por su cuenta decidió limpiar los restos del vidrio para ocultar la evidencia de su crimen, sin saber que daño pudiera pasar tomó todos los vidrios con sus pequeñas manos levantando estos. Cada fragmento se clavaba en sus palmas y dedos, un hilillo de sangre recorrió en sus brazos goteando en sus codos, escondió los vidrios en unas de las telas para envolverlos, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de sus manos. La tela estaba manchada de un rojo carmesí en los lugares donde sus manos tocaron. Sus ojos observaron sus palmas  cubiertas con un líquido rojo que no dejaba de salir de los cortes que tenía en sus manos, también observó fragmentos clavados en sus dedos. El olor de la sangre se mezclaba con la esencia de Jazmín regado en el suelo,  las líneas rojas en sus brazos que machaban sus prendas, había visto que los sirvientes al cortarse con algo gritan o se quejan, pero no sintió nada.

 

—Por eso soy un monstruo…—Susurró sin dejar de ver sus manos rojas mientras las movía, observando los vidrios clavarse cada vez más en sus palmas y dedos. No sentía nada, todo era la nada, el líquido recorriendo o los doloroso que se veían sus heridas. Básicamente era un muñeco en vida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa dama de cabellos oscuros que era la que cuidaba de Noiz. El joven rubio no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer ya que su atención se encontraba en sus manos.

 

—Joven príncipe, su madre lo busca para…— La mujer al acercarse al rubio, se percató que observaba sus manos con una mirada perdida. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver que el joven príncipe se encontraba lastimado — _¡Bismillah!*_ ¡Sus manos joven príncipe!

 

La peli oscuro tomó los brazos de Noiz, el grito de la mujer hizo que se despertara de su transe y mirara a su cuidadora pero nunca se dio cuenta el momento que tomó sus brazos. La mirada de esta estaba llena de horror, era la tercera vez que notaba esa expresión cuando se lastimaba.

 

—Sus manos…mire como están sus manos— La heridas del pequeño eran grandes pero nada grave, pero aun así, ver al joven príncipe lastimado era horrible para sus ojos. Dejando sus brazos fue donde estaban las vendas y una delgada varilla de oro para quitarle los fragmentos de vidrios incrustados en su piel, cuando iba nuevamente donde estaba el rubio se dio cuenta del líquido derramado como el olor a Jazmín. En eso concluyó que había sucedido.

 

 —Debería de tener más cuidado— Con cuidado quitaba los vidrios de la mano del pequeño, terminando limpió la sangre de sus manos como brazos para terminar colocándole las vendas —Su madre estará triste ya que…

 

—No se lo digas, por favor.

 

La voz del rubio interrumpió a la mujer, su mirada era fría como siempre, pero en sus ojos habían una tristeza que pudo notar.

 

—No se lo digas, sí lo dices mamá me odiara más, no quiero que me odie— Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían en las mejillas del rubio. El temor de ser aún más odiado era grande, solo quería ser un niño bueno pero era algo imposible —Se lo suplico, Zaida.

 

A la súplica del rubio no le quedó de otra que suspirar, Noiz igual le daba algo de miedo por estar _Maldito_.

 

—Está bien, no se lo diré— Con su dedo pulgar limpio las lágrimas. El joven príncipe sabía que la mujer fingía amabilidad con él, varias veces cuando se escondía en una de las ventanas del palacio oía la voz de su cuidadora hablando con otros empleados, _“No puedo seguir cuidando a un monstruo”_ , _“Puede ser un niño, pero está maldito por Alá”_ , _“No quiero ser maldita sólo por cuidarlo”._ Dar otra cara delante de él, le daba asco —Ahora cambiemos tus ropas, tu madre te espera.

 

Después de haberse cambiado, Zaida llevó al rubio a unos de las salas del palacio. Farah había llamado a Noiz para darle una noticia, algo que extrañaba al pequeño. Al llegar, el rubio observó a su madre sentada en unas de las sillas doradas, cubierta de los mantos más finos y hermosos que alguien podía ver visto. Cuando la reina se percató de la llegada de su hijo, miró con detalle como estaba, sus orbes captaron las manos vendadas del pequeño.

 

—¿Qué te pasó en tus manos? Noiz— La suave voz de su madre sonó en la habitación, el pequeño sin ninguna reacción no quitó su mirada de ella.

 

—Me lastimé cuando me caí— Fue una respuesta inmediata y simple. Farah sabía que una caída no lastimaría tan grave la piel, pero no quería discutir con el pequeño.

 

—Eso no me sorprende, al parecer no te dolió ¿verdad? Un ser como tú es normal— Las palabras de su madre parecían estar llenas de veneno puro. Siempre había sido así, dura y mala con él, pero ya se había acostumbrado —Te hablé, ya que desde hoy tendrás un sirviente por ley.

 

No entendía bien las palabras de su madre y tampoco el interés que le dieran a alguien, fue algo que lo sorprendió demasiado.

 

—Este chico es mayor 4 años mayor que tú, creo que te cuidara bien de ti— Mientras la mujer hablaba hizo un seña con la mano, avisando a los Emir que dejaran pasar al chico que esperaba detrás de la puerta —Noiz, te presento a Aoba.

 

Cuando el rubio escuchó las grandes puertas abrirse, volteó su mirada para ver a un chico de cabellos largos y azules, con piel blanca como la arena. La apariencia de esté lo había dejado algo perplejo, una apariencia así no lo había visto jamás. El chico al acercarse se arrodilló delante de él mientras tomaba una de sus manos para besar esta con respeto.

 

—Será un gusto servirle, joven príncipe— Al momento que el chico abrió sus ojos, captó un inusual color dorado en sus ojos, un hermoso destello que resaltaba. Un ámbar que dejaba hipnotizado a cualquiera. Pero ignorando aquello, no quería servidumbre, no quería más personas fingiendo amabilidad hacía él cuando sabe que piensan que es un monstruo. Ya estaba harto.

 

—No lo quiero— Noiz no apartaba la mirada del peli azul que al oírlo se quedó perplejo a la negación del príncipe. El rubio quitó su mano que agarraba Aoba comenzando a caminar a la salida del lugar ignorando los llamados de su madre. El lugar reinó el silencio cuando el joven príncipe salió del lugar dejando con las palabras en la boca a la reina. Esta dio un suspiro con algo de enfado por la actitud de su hijo, su vista se dirigió al chico de diez años aún confundido a lo que dijo su nuevo amo.

 

—Perdona a la actitud de mi hijo, sólo causa problemas— Aoba recordó la mirada que le había dado el bien rubio cuando lo vio. Su expresión fría y sería para un niño de su edad fue estremecedora, pero sus ojos eran como la puerta de su alma. Pudo captar que sólo había tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes, el brillo de la inocencia no estaba. Comprendía los rumores que circulaban  

 

—No se preocupe su alteza, yo cuidaré muy bien del joven príncipe— El peli azul dio una reverencia para poder salir del gran salón. Con su mirada buscó al joven príncipe, hasta que por su suerte lo vio caminar en unos de los jardines algo despistado.  Aprovechó la falta de atención del joven rubio para correr hacia él.

 

Mientras tanto Noiz estaba enojado, su madre buscaba la forma de molestarlo, vaya que lo lograba.  Darle un sirviente más le parecía patético. Ya era mucha servidumbre en el palacio, solo aumentaban el número de bocas que alimentar, había soportado el desprecio de todos, quizá ese chico igual lo tacharía como monstruo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, más enojado estaba.

 

—Tonterías— Desquitaba su enfado pateando las piedras que encontraba en su camino, sus labios hicieron un pequeño puchero mientras pateó con fuerza una de las piedras haciendo que esta revotara en unas de las paredes del palacio y fuera en otra dirección hacia el área verde.

 

—Auch— Una voz se escuchó detrás de unos de los arbustos provocando que el ojiverde se espantara. El rubio giró a ver de dónde vino la voz masculina y al asomarse en la planta encontró  escondido al chico de hace unos momentos que tallaba su brazo con un gesto de dolor, al parecer la piedra que había pateado, por accidente lo golpeó. Noiz enfrió su mirada casi fulminándolo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con un tono de enojo, que lo fuera a perseguir no le gustaba para nada.

 

—Sólo estaba mirándolo, su majestad— Aoba, se levantó aun tallándose el brazo. La roca lo había golpeado con potencia, realmente el rubio tenía una fuerza impresionante.

 

—¿Por eso tenías que esconderte? Idiota.

 

—Bueno, parecías que te entretenías con las piedras. No quise interrumpir— El pequeño rubio volvió a formar un puchero, que el chico sea cuatro años mayor no significaba que lo tratara tan formal. Sin más, se alejó del peli azul con un paso rápido para poder perder a Aoba. Los dioses no estaban a su lado, ya que “su sirviente” lo perseguía al mismo ritmo de su caminar, no importaba si se desviaba por los pasillos del palacio, cada vez que volteaba a ver el chico estaba ahí.

 

—No me sigas, largo. Déjame solo— El rubio tiraba algunos de los cojines que adornaba la sala principal hacia el mayor que intentaba esquivar los ataques del joven príncipe, pero algunos eran certeros que le hicieron caer de sentón.

 

—No puedo dejarlo, es mi deber estar con usted— Había seriedad en las palabras del mayor, parecía que tomaba en serio el trabajo y eso no le agradó al rubio.

 

—Ya dije que no te quiero.

 

—Pero, su ma-

 

—¡Dije que no! ¡Vete!— Aventó los últimos cojines que quedaba en el arreglo de la gran ventana para poder distraer al peli azul y así correr saliendo de la habitación. Noiz corría en el pasillo esperanzado de escapar de ese chico, pero no tardó mucho para ser alcanzado, la velocidad de los dos no se podía comparar. Era evidente que por ser mayor, Aoba era más rápido que el príncipe y cada vez se acercaba al rubio, el príncipe al darse cuenta que era perseguido —nuevamente— intentó aumentar la velocidad mientras que el mayor gritaba que se detuviera. Era una escena algo extraña para los sirvientes que estaban en los pasillos, los dos niños hacían que algunos de los Emir cayeran al esquivar a los dos infantes, no tardó tanto el escándalo en el  palacio.

 

—¡Déjame de seguirme!— Gritó el menor volteándolo a ver, sin darse cuenta que se acercaba a una de las fuentes que estaban en el pasillo. El peli azul al darse cuenta de ello aumentó  su velocidad logrando poder alcanzarlo.

 

—¡Tenga cuidado!— En ese momento el rubio tropezó con la piedra de la fuente mientras que el mayor lo había tomado del brazo para detenerlo, algo que no pasó ya que los dos cayeron al agua haciendo un estruendo y salpicando a su alrededor.  Los dos infantes estaban empapados hasta los huesos, el peli azul se estaba riendo por lo que había pasado mientras que el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada con un inocente puchero en sus labios.

 

—Le dije que tenga cuidado, además no veía donde iba. La culpa es suya— Contestó Aoba salpicando agua al menor que se enojó todavía más por la forma que le contestó el ajeno.

 

—La culpa es tuya, por perseguirme— Ahora era Noiz que salpicaba agua hacía el mayor, miraba algo curioso por las reacciones del peli azul cuando el agua tocaba su piel. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría pero era divertido aventar el agua.

 

—Es mi deber estar con usted, no sea berrinchudo— Entre los dos se aventaban agua mojándose cada vez más, desde lejos los sirvientes miraban la pequeña escena de los menores. El mayor seguía aventando agua y el príncipe no se quedaba atrás, una guerra de agua había empezado. Aoba al sentirse curioso de saber la razón del porqué el príncipe no quería que lo acompañara —Joven príncipe, ¿por qué no quiere sea su sirviente?

 

Al oír la pregunta del ajeno, el rubio desvío su mirada con un gesto de incomodidad, cosa que notó el mayor.

 

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— Noiz se había levantado para salir de la fuente, el chico había tocado el tema que quería olvidar pero que siempre estaría ahí torturándolo. Aoba no comprendió las palabras del menor hasta cuando este se levantó, sus orbes captaron las manos del príncipe. Los vendajes se estaban cayendo y estaban manchados de rojo, algunas gotas de sangre salían de su mano. Esto alerto al peli azul.

 

—Príncipe ¡sus manos! Estas herido— Noiz nunca se dio cuenta que el mayor tomó su muñeca, cuando se no pudo seguir caminando fue donde supo que alguien lo había detenido —Esta sangrando. Ah...parece muy doloroso.

 

Aoba tocaba las heridas del menor apretando estás para detener la sangre. Realmente se veía muy doloroso, eran cortadas finas pero algo profundas. Sabía que hacer ya que su abuela le había enseñado como detener el flujo de la sangre de una herida, apretó con más fuerza pero algo andaba mal. Noiz no se quejaba o movía su mano como gesto de dolor, al mirar su rostro se encontró con una cara tranquila como si nada pasara, esto extrañó al mayor.

 

 

—¿No le duele?— La pregunta era la misma de toda su vida, que si le dolía algo, cuando la verdad que no. Era absurdo ocultar la verdad, era obvio que el chico podría a ver oído sobre el príncipe maldito, entonces no quedaba de otra.

 

—No me duele, no puedo sentir nada— Respondió el menor con tanta frialdad que heló al mayor, aunque eso le fue de sorpresa. Que él no sintiera nada era demasiado extraño ¿eso era posible?, el menor notó la expresión que tenía el ajeno, la mismas que le han dado todo el mundo —Ahora piensas que soy un monstruo, estoy maldito.

 

La forma que hablaba el príncipe sobre eso era tan simple y normal, que le sorprendió, pero que se degradara de esa forma no le agradó al peli azul. Nunca había pensado que era un monstruo, que el menor pensara eso, fue algo descortés.

 

—No eres un monstruo— Noiz abrió completamente sus ojos, por primera vez alguien le había dicho eso, hasta creyó estar en un sueño. Aoba sabía sobre tener algo extraño en su cuerpo, lo sabía perfectamente —No eres el único con algo extraño. Esto es algo que nunca hablo pero mi cabello puede sentir aunque no lo creas.

 

—¿Puede sentir?— Preguntó el rubio creyendo que el mayor le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto. Aoba asintió a la pregunta mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello.

 

—No lo puedo cortar ya que me duele cuando alguien lo toca y crece muy lento— La forma y textura que se veía del cabello azul daba sentido un poco con las palabras del ajeno, era un cabello muy diferente a los que ha visto. Entonces Aoba podía ser de fiar.

 

—Te creo, creo que tenerte como sirviente sería divertido después de todo— Había una tranquilidad en la voz del príncipe, como también una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios. El peli azul pensó que el rubio era muy tierno cuando sonreía, ya que notaba que tenía un gesto serio todo el tiempo.

 

—¡Eso es bueno! Seré un fiel seguidor del joven príncipe— Aoba plasmaba una amplia sonrisa, el rubio se maravilló con la belleza que era el mayor cuando sonreía, parecía que había un dios en frente de él. —Además...

 

El peli azul volvió a tomar una de las manos del menor y beso su dorso como lo había hecho cuando se presentó —Yo seré las manos del joven príncipe.

 

La acción del mayor le parecía algo tonta, no era necesario hacer eso.

 

—No me digas "Joven príncipe", sólo Noiz ¿De acuerdo, Aoba?— El mayor asintió mientras soltaba la mano del rubio y acariciar los cabellos de este con ternura.

 

—Lo que usted diga. Ahora vamos a mi abuela Tae, sabrá qué hacer con sus heridas, antes cambiémonos de ropa que tengo frío y creo que tú también— Aoba se agachó enfrente del rubio dando un gesto de que subiera a su espalda, el rubio dudó un poco pero aun así subió aferrándose de sus hombros sin importarle que mancharía las prendas del mayor.

 

—La verdad, no tengo frío. No siento nada— Murmuró el joven rubio mientras se dejaba llevar por el peli azul, este soltó un “Oh” entonces el príncipe no sentía realmente nada. Una sonrisa volvió a parecer en sus labios cuando recordó algo.

 

—Noiz— Llamó al rubio que al escucharle dio un “uhm” —Prometo que juntos buscaremos la cura de su maldición.

 

—Eso es imposible, idiota— Noiz ocultó su rostro en la espalda del mayor, aquello había sido algo maravilloso que oír, los dioses le habían mandado un ser único.

 

. . .

 

Con el paso del tiempo la amistad de los dos era aún más fuerte, aunque Noiz tenía un carácter serio, frío y caprichoso, Aoba sabía perfectamente entenderlo. Muchos se preguntaban el por qué el rey trajo dos chicos de aquella apariencia para sus hijos. Sei, el hermano gemelo de Aoba no se parecía mucho a él pero era un carácter suave y amable, era a Theo a quien cuidaba y este estaba muy apegado a él como Noiz con Aoba. Las travesuras que hacían este par eran infinitas, si no estaba el pequeño príncipe molestando o peleando con Koujaku, hijo mitad japonés por su madre y de unos de los guerreros de la familia real, estaba con el peli azul escabulléndose del palacio en vez en cuando.

La hora de la comida había llegado, la regla de la familia era que Noiz comería después que los tres terminaran. Una absurda regla que no le daba importancia, cuando Zeida entró en su cuarto dándole el aviso que la cena estaba lista, el rubio resopló pidiendo que el mayor le acompañara a cenar. Como siempre Aoba se negaba, no podía comer junto al príncipe ya que estaba prohibido, pero el pequeño usaba su autoridad para ordenarle que lo hiciera. El peli azul no le quedaba de otra que acompañarlo.

El comedor era inmenso para solo un niño, Noiz siempre que comía podía sentir la soledad en el lugar y una tristeza se apoderaba de él, pero como tenía a Aoba todo ya era diferente, todo relucía.

 

—Su alteza, el joven no puede comer aquí— La voz de uno de los empleados sonó en el lugar cuando vio que el joven peli azul se sentaba a lado del príncipe.

 

—Yo le pedí que comiera conmigo— El rubio era necio, igual que su padre.

 

—Pero su al-

 

—No cuestione mi palabra, retírese— Podía tener doce años de edad pero mantenía un fuerte carácter como miembro de la realeza. El sirviente se retiró sin decir más ya que le daba demasiado temor aquel niño —Aoba…

 

El mayor volteó a ver al rubio que lo había llamado, notó un gesto es su rostro que sabía perfectamente de que trataba.

 

—Terminando de comer, vamos a la ciudad— Lo adivinó.

 

—De acuerdo, pero asegúrese que no se pierda como aquella vez— Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Aoba, podía recordar perfectamente ese día cuando el rubio se perdió entre la multitud en el mercado.

 

 

—Pff…Pareces mi madre— Dijo el joven príncipe haciendo un puchero con sus labios, era un gesto demasiado tierno en el menor, nunca se lo diría ya que se le reclamaría que no era verdad.

 

—Creo que soy una—  Tras decirlo recibió un golpe por parte de Noiz, no podía evitar hacerle bromas.

 

. . .

A Noiz le fascinaba escaparse del palacio ya que se sentía libre, nadie lo reconocía ya que pasó demasiado tiempo escondido por sus padres que la ciudad había olvidado el rostro del menor, aun así cubría su cara con una manta que le robó a uno de sus sirvientes, claro que recibió un regaño por parte de Aoba pero era necesario. Los dos caminaban entre las calles de la ciudad y su rutina era la misma, iban a los rebaños para alimentar a las ovejas con pastizales que encontraban, luego le hacían bromas a uno de los guardianes de la ciudad, siempre resultaban perseguidos por él pero lograban escapar.

 

—Creo que lo hemos perdido— Dijo Aoba algo agitado por el cansancio de tanto correr, el rubio se asomó por unas de las paredes para comprobar si estaba el guardia. Al comprobar que no había señal de él volvió a esconderse para poder sentarse en el suelo a descansar.

 

—Lo hemos perdido— Dijo entre una media sonrisa, su mano fue directo a unos de los bolsillos para sacar una bolsita de tela —Mira que le quité.

 

El mayor al ver lo que tenía le quitó la bolsa mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

 

—¿Le robaste su dinero? Eso no se pu-

 

—No es dinero— Interrumpió Noiz mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio —Son dulces, mira su contenido.

 

Aoba desconfiado revisó la bolsa y era verdad, adentro había dulces de varios tipos. Cuando iba a volver a hablar fue interrumpido por el menor.

 

—Sólo disfrútalos— Se quejó el rubio volviendo a tomar la bolsa y así comer uno de los dulces, le ofreció uno al mayor que sin decir nada aceptó. Entre los dos comían tranquilamente hasta que el peli azul sintió una extraña presencia en el lugar. Sus orbes buscaban algo inusual pero no había nada extraño, en eso en unos jarrones se movieron haciendo que un perro azul corriera hacia la calle. Aquello lo había asustado pero era un simple animal, al parecer el rubio no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy entretenido con los dulces.

 

—Noiz, es hora de irnos. Ya es muy tarde—Se levantó sacudiendo sus prendas llenas de arena, el rubio hizo lo mismo y sin decir algo tomó camino vuelta al palacio. Aoba aún podía sentir algo extraño, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

 

. . .

—Noiz, ya es hora que salga del agua— La voz de Aoba se escuchó detrás de él. Él solo resopló algo amargado mientras salía de la gran bañera dorada, los ojos del peli azul se enfocaron en el cuerpo trabajado y formado del príncipe, nada que ver cuando estaba pequeño, ahora tenía 19 años. Era todo un hombre.

 

—Necesita revisar los papeles de guerra que quedaron pendientes— El rubio dejaba que el mayor le colocara las telas encima de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba las palabras de Aoba, que solo eran tareas.

 

—Ya sé, no me lo recuerdes— Bufó girándose para ver el rostro del peli azul, podía ser mayor y tener 23 años, pero logró ser más alto que él. Aquello no se le hacía gracia para el ajeno, que su tierno niño se convirtiera en un hombre como él le daba nostalgia, aún podía recordar su tierno rostro de cuando era pequeño. No se dio cuenta del beso que le dio el menor en sus labios,  cuando sintió el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos se despegó de él cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Lo tomó desprevenido.

 

—¡Tú…!¡N-no beses así de la nada!— Le reclamó sin fijarse que sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate. Noiz tenía la costumbre de besarlo cuando estaba distraído, sólo por lo que sucedió en aquel día.

 

—Estabas distraído. No andes en otro mundo, Aoba— Había incredulidad en las palabras del menor, soltó una risa mientras salía de la habitación dejándolo sólo, era insoportable aquella fase del chico —Apúrate, que te quedas atrás.

 

El rubio se asomó en la puerta sacándole la lengua, su pasatiempo favorito era molestar al chico azul y ver sus reacciones, pero nunca se daba cuenta que había otro que igual observaba todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo uwu ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! De verdad gracias.
> 
> *Bismillah: En el nombre de Alá.


	3. Capitulo 2: Mujâhid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen. Los utilizo para mis fines de diversión, derecho de autor para Nitro+Chiral  
> Advertencias: Fic AU, universo paralelo. Temática basada de la época Árabe 1000 D.C  
> Notas al final.

—Noiz, es hora de tu entrenamiento.

—No iré.

Siempre era lo mismo, el joven príncipe era terco con los asuntos de la realeza. No importaba cuantas veces le hablaran, simplemente Noiz ignoraba las palabras de todos.  El peli-azul comprendía su desinterés ante las tareas como príncipe, ser odiado y repudiado por sus propios padres era doloroso. Sabía perfectamente aquel sentimiento de soledad, nunca supo de dónde provenía, y las personas que le habían dado un hogar se marcharon, dejándolo solo con su hermano. Agradecía que su abuela adoptiva lo cuidara todo este tiempo, pero aquello no quitaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Por eso comprendía al menor, sin embargo, era su responsabilidad como hijo de Malik asistir a los asuntos reales, y verlo de aquella manera le irritaba. Tan tranquilamente en la cama, a medio vestir entre las sabanas de seda  de colores extravagantes y doradas;  rodeado de cojines de diferentes tamaños que moldeaban su cuerpo para darle mejor comodidad. Podía ser que creció, pero seguía siendo un niño. Un niño terco y berrinchudo.

—Levántate de una vez— Hartado por ser ignorado, Aoba tomó las sabanas que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo y las tiró dejando a este al descubierto.

—Ya había dicho que no iré.

Las palabras del rubio sólo lograban que la paciencia del peli-azul se agotara lentamente, a veces se preguntaba por qué su _“Amo”_ era tan arrogante y a la vez tan terco. Ahora que lo pensaba, prefería al Noiz de la época donde se conocieron. Un niño tan inocente y necesitado de cariño, que nunca se le despegaba sólo porque no quería estar solo, pero todos tenemos que crecer.

—Es necesario que asistas, usted pidió estar a cargo del ejercito de su padre. Y ahora debe de cumplir con su palabra— Alejándose,  va hasta el gran armario del príncipe para sacar las ropas como también las armaduras del joven. Había que destacar que aquella habitación no era como las otras, en vez de que cada parte del lugar hubiera algún adorno de oro y diamante, las sabanas verdes con dorado abundaban dejando una hermosa vista tradicional de Arabia. Cortinas colgadas en cada rincón, con bordados de oro e hilos de colores que colgaban en sus extremos; cojines de varios colores en cada parte donde la vista podía ver, hasta la gran ventana del medio era un perfecto lugar de descanso por aquellos cojines de algodón que se situaban ahí. Noiz en cierto modo, no se interesaba por la riqueza o ser el Sultán de la nación, sus pensamientos eran de libertad. Una libertad imposible, en que los mismos sueños se podría alcanzar.

No le quedó de otra que levantarse, el rubio se incorporó en la cama mientras soltaba un bostezo. Se notaba en cada bello de su cuerpo, no estaba de humor y no tenías las ganas de asistir a otra clase de lucha, menos si era cierta persona que era sólo un viejo gruñón presumido. Pero sí no asistía, el peli-azul no le dejaría tranquilo por haberse saltado de sus responsalidades, ya le pasó una vez y no fue algo agradable. Para nada.

—Vale… Iré— Contestó el menor resignado, su vista notó una sonrisa en los labios de Aoba. Odiaba perder ante alguien, sólo porque era él lo dejaba pasar.

—Bien, ahora déjame vestirte.

El mayor no todo el tiempo ganaba, hubo veces que Noiz se salía con la suya, o que nadie resultaba victorioso. Pero esta vez, sentía alegría por lograr convencer al rey de la terquedad.  

Con toda la prisa del mundo, se acercó la cama donde estaba el contrario. En sus manos se encontraban las telas veles de terciopelo que le había elegido al menor para vestirlo, la joyería clásica que le pertenecía; el turbante color arena y la espada Saif*. El rubio tras ver lo que el mayor traía, dio un suspiro para después chasquear la lengua. No soportaba aquella vestimenta, para él era algo absurda tener varios tipos de telas u objetos en su cuerpo, no era una caravana para tener todo eso. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, Aoba lo vestía con cuidado, tomando la dedicación de amarrar las telas en los lugares que pertenecían; colocándole las joyas en su cuerpo, el collar con la gran esmeralda resaltaba el terciopelo verde y los dos brazaletes de plata labrada que sujetaban las muñecas, terminando con el turbante que ocultó la mayor parte de los cabellos dorados del menor. Eran tantas veces que lo vestía, que ya disfrutaba hacerlo. Comúnmente, una persona cualquiera daría gestos cuando alguien toca su piel expuesta, pero Noiz no mostraba ninguna reacción. Quizá era aquello que le gustaba, ver a alguien tan tranquilo. Jamás sintió repulsión hacia el rubio, es más, sentía curiosidad.

—Listo— Murmuró Aoba para sí mismo, el menor tenía un aspecto de un Sultán de honor y respeto.  Seguramente Noiz habría sido un gran rey, no lo dudaba. El carácter duro y serio que poseía era para un gobernante de puño de acero, pero así no quiso que sea su vida, quizá algo más grande podía ocurrirle. Los dioses no pueden maldecir a alguien sin tener alguna razón, Noiz no merecía todo ese trato y sufrimiento, era un gran hombre.

« _Si tan sólo pudiera ayudarlo_ »

Aquella frase pasaba por la mente del peli-azul, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Existirá alguna forma?

—Ya es hora de ir, Koujaku lo está esperando.

Noiz al oír aquel nombre, frunció su ceño.

—No menciones a ese anciano en frente de mí.

—Vale, vale. No lo haré— Aoba no pudo evitar reír, ambos hombres no tenían una buena relación. Aunque era algo divertidas sus peleas —Vamos.

El mayor fue el primero en caminar hacia la puerta, con la Saif en sus manos. Los sirvientes tenían que llevar los objetos de sus amos, para evitar que tuvieran algún percance por culpa de dicho objeto. Casi era la ley de la servidumbre. Lo que el peli-azul no esperaba, era que el rubio se había adelantado y al pasar junto a él, le quitó la espada saliendo con ella en la habitación. Aoba se quedó quieto en su lugar sorprendido, se le había olvidado algo muy importante. Una orden que hace un tiempo le fue dado tiempo atrás.

—”No tolero que te comportes como ellos. Tú no eres un sirviente para mí”—

Se le olvidaba aquel detalle, quizá sea que se metía en serio en su papel como sirviente del menor. Cuando este lo veía como un humano, el amigo que le salvó de la soledad y sufrimiento. Sus manos para olvidar aquella maldición. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta al menos unos de los sentimientos de Noiz, aunque aún oculte su corazón ante los demás. Pero era alguien muy humilde.

Mientras caminaban en los pasillos, ambos no pronunciaron alguna palabra. El momento era incómodo, y más para el peli-azul. El único ruido que les acompañaba, era de sus pasos que resonaban en aquellos largos y profundos pasillos del palacio. Se veía grandes garrones con pinturas de los dioses, además que vegetación abundaba en las puertas o ventanas. Por algo la construcción era como una obra maestra. La trayectoria de la habitación del menor hasta los patios de entrenamiento era bastante larga, aproximadamente se tomaba 15 a 20 minutos en llegar. Por suerte, ambos eran pacientes en el camino y por ello todo era tranquilo. 

Al fin llegando hasta su destino, los orbes de ambos se toparon con el lugar cubierto de arena y de hombres luchando de cuerpo a cuerpo. La imagen proyectaba la viva imagen de los árabes entrenando para el bien de su pueblo, donde sus cuerpos se ensuciaban con la tierra y se mezclaban con la sangre de las cortadas por el arma filosa, dando como una especie de lodo escurriéndose en sus cuerpos. Se notaba el dolor en sus rostros, pero los ocultaban con el esfuerzo y dedicación de ser unos guerreros que darían su propia vida al lugar donde los vieron crecer. Noiz se percataba de aquello, su vista nunca se apartaba de esas expresiones. Veía aquel sufrimiento por parte de las espadas pasar por accidente a su piel. En eso recordaba los días donde empezó a entrenar, su cuerpo resultaba herido por las luchas y practica con las espadas, notaba los rastros de sangre escurrir por su pecho o brazos. No lograba sentir el dolor como aquellos hombres en frente de sus ojos, sentía una especie de envidia. Todos nacieron libres al tacto, él no.

—Al fin llegas, mocoso— Una voz conocida y sobre todo fastidiosa para Noiz, llamó su atención provocando que ambos miraran al hombre que los había llamado. El **Spahbod** * de cabellos largos y oscuros amarrados por un listón, de ojos que poseían un color extraño, un carmín que dejaría a cualquier chica bajo sus pies; bajo de estos, una pequeña cicatriz lineal que pasaba por su nariz —El símbolo de la guerra, y la historia que ha ocultado—. Koujaku era quien se trataba, con el gran Shamsir en su mano y terminando en apoyarse en su hombro. Dejando ver su arma de origen Persa que había conseguido en una de las batallas con aquel pueblo, dejando a saber del rango que poseía en el ejército como general del ejército; también ganándose el rango del hombre más insoportable para el príncipe, que poseyera esa personalidad tan mujeriega además de narcismo al tope. Un ser que no toleraba ni en dos segundos, a veces deseaba tirarlo al mar que estaba cerca del palacio. Pero por ser uno de los amigos de Aoba lo dejaba vivo, por mientras.

 —Para ser príncipe tienes el descaro de llegar tarde a tus lecciones. Creo que Aoba te ha mal criado— Dijo Koujaku mientras se acercaba al rubio, en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa arrogante.

—No es mi culpa que seas un viejo impaciente. No me sorprende que tus concubinas te dejen tan rápido, además que tenga algo que tú no tienes— Noiz sabía cómo atacar al mayor de cabellos oscuros, estaba enterado de los sentimientos que tenía hacía Aoba. Mientras que este no se daba cuenta de ello, por eso se divertía.

Sin embargo, el peli-azul los miraba. Ya se acostumbró aquellas peleas por parte de ambos, desde pequeños no paraban de discutir o pelearse. Sólo pasaba si algo los distraía y eso casi era un milagro de Alá si pasaba. Meterse en sus peleas era un error completamente, sólo entraba en un torbellino de golpes e insultos, era mejor dejarlos discutir como un par de niños pequeños.

Koujaku tras escuchar aquello, frunció el ceño por la irritación. No aguantaba que le dijera que era un viejo y sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien tan joven. Su edad era madura, pero no llegando a más.

—¡Cállate! Tú sólo eres un mocoso insolente. Ahora, saca tu maldita espada.

El oji-rojo se quitó las pocas telas que tenía en su torso, y desenvainó el Shamsir. Esperó al rubio que hiciera lo mismo, esta vez no sería algo serio como un entrenamiento. Noiz supo al instante de los planes de su adversario, también pensaba lo mismo además que no tenía una pelea en tanto tiempo. Sería divertido. Acercándose hasta Aoba, empezó a quitarse el turbante y el terciopelo verde que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su cuerpo trabajado por los antiguos entrenamientos y unos cuantas cicatrices. El peli-azul al darse cuenta de eso, miró fijamente aquellas marcas en la piel arenosa del menor; cada cicatriz era un recuerdo de cuando el contrario entrenaba, era nostálgico recordar el esfuerzo y dedicación de proteger a alguien importante. No podía decirlo, pero admiraba aquel chico de cabellos rubios que era su amo.

Noiz sacó su sable de la funda dorada, no perdería el tiempo. Se colocó en frente del oji-rojo en la posición de contraataque, apuntándole con la filosa Saif hacia Koujaku.

—Espero que estés listo para perder, abuelo.

—Esa es mi línea, bastardo engreído.

. . .

 

Al final, no se lo esperaba el peli-oscuro. Noiz había ganado la pelea al momento donde golpearía con la cacha* del sable en su costado, este contraatacó con rapidez esquivando el golpe y enviar el filo de su arma a su cuello. Cuando sintió la espada rozando su piel, tragó en seco. Si no fuera una batalla real, quizá habría perdido la cabeza. Pero tenía que aguantar la humillación de ser derrotado por su propio estudiante y el chico que más odiaba.

—Declaro mi victoria— Noiz sonrió alejando el arma del cuerpo del mayor. Le gustó ver ese gesto de enojo  y derrota del ajeno, era como un delicioso plato a su merced.

—Sólo te dejé ganar— Gruñó Koujaku, no admitiría la derrota.

—Claro…

El menor envainó el Saif mientras se alejaba del mayor,  para él ya había terminado la clase. Sus pasos fueron hasta Aoba donde lo esperaba sentado cerca de las caballerizas con sus prendas que le dejó. El peli-azul tras verle llegar, notó que su mejilla derecha tenía un pequeño corte donde levemente la sangre se asomaba. Apurado en atenderlo, se levantó del asiento de madera  y fue lo más rápido posible hasta el menor. De su manto, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de seda blanca. Cuando al fin estuvo en frente del rubio, sin decir nada, empezó a limpiar la herida con cuidado, dedicando el tiempo para que dejara de sangrar. Noiz lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos verde olivo captaban el cuerpo del mayor. Sobre todo en su cabello, recordaba que hace tiempo le dijo que este podía sentir cuando tomaban su pelo. Se sentía comprendido porque ambos no eran normales, pero igual sentía curiosidad en tocarlo, morder ese cabello… pensamientos prohibidos que nunca deben ser sabidos.

—Deja de hacer eso… — El rubio apartó la mano del ajeno, a veces se contenía a sus propios impulsos. Pero, con las acciones del mayor no se contenía tanto tiempo.

Aoba al sentir que quitó su mano, se sorprendió un poco. Pensó que había hecho algo indebido, dio una leve reverencia ante al menor.

—Lo siento…

—Tks… Te dije mil veces que no te comportaras así— Arrebató de las manos del peli-azul, su bata verde ignorando las otras telas que odiaba con su vida. El mayor al verle sólo colocarse la prende que iba encima de todas, se extrañó un poco. Siempre llevaba correctamente la vestimenta real.

—Ehm… Noiz, tu turbante— Extendiendo el turbante hasta el rubio, Aoba dio una sutil sonrisa. Cuando el menor ve la tela, suelta otra chasquido de lengua.

—No me pondré esa cosa, es horrible.

A la contestación del príncipe, el peli-azul encarnó una ceja. Nuevamente se topaba con la terquedad infantil del menor, no era la primera vez que oía aquella queja. Pero que rechazara ponérselo ya era otra cosa.

—Es una obligación que...

— ¡Hermano!

Una suave voz interrumpió las palabras de Aoba. Qué el príncipe menor apareciera en los campos de entrenamiento era raro, ya que esta zona no le correspondía. Como próximo rey debía estudiar las leyes y estar en un gran rango entre los sacerdotes. El pequeño rubio de ojos verde olivos, iguales que su hermano —Básicamente era ver a Noiz en una edad temprana—, corrió hasta donde estaban ambos hombres con su típica alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Noiz! Al fin te encontré— Theo fue directamente hasta Noiz abrazándolo con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a este. Siempre él era así con el rubio, muy cariñoso ante todo, a diferencia de toda su familia. Theo amaba a Noiz, y Noiz amaba a Theo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Abdel te dijo claramente que no puedes venir— Noiz dio una leve caricia en los cabellos del menor, que desde el abrazo le miraba con su sonrisa.

—Pero yo quería verte entrenar, pero veo que ya terminaste... —Theo infló sus mejillas en forma de decepción. Se había perdido el momento de su hermano al usar el arte de los sables. Noiz al verle así, soltó una leve risa que casi nunca se le escuchaba. El hermano menor era bastante tierno, por ello siempre intentaba protegerlo —Ya que tomaste esa decisión por mi culpa.

Noiz se quedó callado por un momento. Las palabras del menor eran algo ciertas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Las cosas ya estaban hechas, y cambiarlas era jugar con el destino. Y era peligroso.

—No es por tu culpa, fue por mi propia decisión.

—Aun así me siento culpable— Dijo Theo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Aoba al ver aquella escena de los dos hermanos, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Sin duda era un momento bastante dulce entre los dos. Y para no interrumpirlos los dejó solos, yendo hasta donde estaba el Koujaku. Encontró al mayor de cabellos oscuros sentado en unos de los arboles más importantes del pueblo, pero también aquel árbol era conocido como dar paz y energía a los caídos. El árbol de la vida* se le conocía, por su maravilloso fruto curativo que ha salvado tantas vidas.

El oji-rojo al percatarse de la presencia de Aoba, alzó su vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos almíbar como el sol. Aquella mirada le tenía encantado, ver ese iris que proyectaban humildad mientras que su sonrisa decoraba dulcemente su rostro. Koujaku se encontraba perdidamente enamorado del peli-azul desde que lo vio, pero siempre se ha callado por saber que era imposible. Aoba era el sirviente de Noiz y una vez se encontró a los dos besándose. Ciertamente, el peli-azul  le dijo que era una forma de que el príncipe le fastidiaba, que no había nada entre ellos.  Pero, no era él quien probaba aquellos belfos rosados y suaves a la vista, por eso odiaba al rubio. Quería ganarle en todo y merecerse a Aoba. Sin embargo, fue derrotado por este. No puede sentirse más humillado que nunca.

— ¿Sigues lamentando que perdiste?— Aoba río mientras se sentaba al lado del mayor. Este desvió la mirada soltando un gruñido. ¿Había venido hasta él para burlarse?

—No estoy para tus juegos, Aoba.

—No te enojes, sólo preguntaba— Aún no se quitaba aquella risa en sus belfos, era inevitable reír. Aunque el mayor seguía molesto por ello.

El peli-oscuro al darle una mirada rápida al menor, ve sus prendas. No se había dado cuenta las telas del ajeno, como no le importaba aquello, no le dio importancia. No obstante,  notó que sus ropas no eran las de un sirviente común. Las telas eran de seda, mezclando el azul con un tono de rosado fuerte y un dorado decoraba los extremos de dicha prenda; su cuello colgaba pequeñas cadenas que parecía ser de plata, también en sus cabellos se encontraba un adorno de plata que caía hasta su frente. Ciertamente, no era las prendas de un sirviente.

—Así vestido… Pareces— Murmuró a lo bajo para sí mismo, llamando la atención del peli-azul.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nada… Olvidalo— Koujaku suspiró y volvió a ver el paisaje de aquel campo de entrenamiento.

Aoba no comprendió lo que quiso decir, también no sabía que pensaba el mayor. Tantas cosas que no comprende y no puede tener respuesta alguna.

Ignorando los pensamientos del general, se concentró en observar en todo el lugar. Sus orbes captaban cada imagen conocida, los guerreros, los entrenadores y  Mink, el **Er** **ān Spahbod*** que caminaba entre las personas, pero había algo extraño. Junto con el comandante se encontraba una persona que jamás vio en su vida en el palacio, un hombre de cabellos oscuros de un tono azul y piel pálida donde era adornada con tatuajes de raros símbolos. ¿Era otro guerrero? O ¿Era un persa rescatado de la pasada batalla con ellos? Alguna de las dos preguntas podía ser la respuesta pero no lo sabía correctamente. Fue en eso cuando sintió esa mirada, la mirada que varias veces sentía en el lugar. Sus ojos se toparon con una mirada dorada como la suya, proveniente de aquel extraño hombre, era esa mirada ¿Quién era? Pero, ¿cómo sabía dónde estaba?

—Aoba— Cuando iba a levantarse e ir hasta donde estaba el comandante, Noiz le había llamado, además que ese hombre quitó su mirada de él para irse con Mink perdiéndose entre los guerreros del comandante.  Suspiró agobiado, su mente ya no procesaba lo sucedido y la respuesta de sus dudas se había esfumado. Resignado, se levantó yendo hasta el su amo que le llamó.

Theo ya se estaba marchando y este fue corriendo hasta Sei que miraba a los lejos, Aoba tenía un tiempo que no hablaba con su hermano, pero sabía que estaba bien ante el cuidado del príncipe menor. El peli-azul siguió a Noiz, que iba hasta su habitación, era de notar a dónde iba, siempre se encontraba escondido en su propio cuarto. Nuevamente el trayecto era silencioso, tanto que las pisadas resonaban con fuerza en esos pasillos. Para ser un palacio de riquezas, el lugar siempre estaba muerto en vida, no había nadie y la soledad era quien reinaba realmente.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, el rubio se quitó la bata verde tirándolas entre unos de los cojines, y después acostarse en la cama. El mayor tomó la tela que había tirado el menor, junto con esta y el turbante, la guarda en el armario. Noiz no tenía el concepto del orden,  tampoco de la limpieza.

—Ven aquí… —Noiz habló llamando la perdida atención del peli-azul.

—Es su cama, no puedo— Negó el deseo del rubio.

—Lo hacías cuando éramos niños, no hay mucha diferencia.

No tenía elección, y era cierto lo que dijo. Sin más que decir, fue hasta la cama del ajeno y se acostó a su lado mirándolo fijamente. Por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, quizá sea el por qué ya no lo hacían y estaban reviviendo aquella época.

—Abrázame…

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo obedece— Esa la palabra clave, obedecer era su trabajo. Dando una mueca, Aoba se acercó al menor y con sus brazos, rodeó el cuerpo del rubio. El tacto de su piel contra la de él era cálido, como esos recuerdos, pero no lo podía disfrutar ya que la imagen de ese hombre no desaparecía de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Noiz pensaba lo mismo de hace un momento. Las palabras de Theo le habían llegado un poco.  ¿Qué pasaría si muere entre la batalla? Ya no vería la sonrisa de su hermano, tampoco la sonrisa de Aoba. Tenía miedo…. Era débil.

_Era extraño, el Sultán Abdel llamó a toda la familia a una junta real. Cuando hacia aquello, era para algo importante, pero... ¿Por qué le había llamado? Sabía que no le importaba a su propio padre, y este le llamó a esas ridículas juntas sobre la vida de un gobernante._

_Sentado en aquella gran mesa de caoba, veía a ambos reyes vestidos de las telas más finas y extravagantes que podían. También su hermano se encontraba en el lugar, y las miradas tensas se sentían. No era una hermosa reunión familiar, era como el mismo infierno._

_—Les he hablado para darles un aviso— El rey hablaba con la misma voz de siempre, autoritaria e intimidante —Mi sucesor tiene que tomar responsabilidad de todos los trabajos reales. Por ello..._

_La mirada penetrante de Abdel fue directamente hasta Theo. Que al sentir la mirada de su padre, se sobresaltó, casi dudando frío._

_—Estará a cargo del ejército._

_El hijo menor estaba sorprendido. Obviamente sabía que algún día haría todos las responsabilidades de su padre, pero aún no estaba listo. Le daba un poco de miedo. Se podía ver en los ojos olivos del menor, esa expresión de temor ante la idea._

_Noiz pudo ver esa mirada, su hermano menor casi temblaba en la silla. No podía toleraba verlo así._

_—Mañana empezarás a entre-_

_—Yo lo haré_

_Habló interrumpiendo a su padre, no permitiría perder a su hermano sólo por un capricho del rey. Haría todo lo posible para cuidar a Theo, sí debía morir en manos de la guerra, lo haría. De todos modos, su muerte siempre fue querida._

 

Fue su decisión, ahora tomaría las consecuencias. Protegería a las personas que le importan, pero eso lo llevaría al camino de la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese fue el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado c:  
> Les haré una pregunta, ¿Desean más recuerdos de Aoba y Noiz de pequeños? Digan en los comentarios uwu  
> Saif: Sable de gran tamaño y curveado. El mango siempre lleva una gran decoración labrada a mano.  
> Shamsir: Sable igual que el Saif, pero de origen Persa.  
> Spahbod: General en Jefe.  
> Erān Spahbod: Comandante en Jefe.  
> El árbol de la vida: Su nombre real es el Acacia, su fruto es medicinal y es muy sagrado en tierras asiáticas y occidentales.


	4. Capitulo 3: Desconocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana gemela (?) Becca. Espero que lo disfruten y perdonen la tardanza 

¿Qué era el frío? Esa palabra era tan extraña para su conocimiento, además… ¿Qué significaba “una noche fría”? No sabía exactamente, pero sabía que estaba ahí, una noche fría que no podía percibir. El sueño no impedía recordar el pasado, posiblemente deseaba huir de la realidad y volver a aquellos días, donde al menos no estaba consciente de su destino.

La imagen era clara, pudo observar que las sabanas verdes se revolvían gracias a su delicado cuerpo yacido en la cama. Recordaba que no quería salir del mueble aunque ya había pasado la hora de hacerlo, no tenía las suficientes ganas de salir y dejar de estar en las manos de seda envueltas en su cuerpo. La razón de ese comportamiento era sencilla como también lamentable, ese era el día que menos deseaba que llegara, de todos los amaneceres y anocheceres tuvo que llegar aquel día que su mismo padre aborrecía, ¿para qué salir si era lo mismo cada año? ¿Para qué sufrir? Eso era lo suficiente para que se convenciera estar encerrado. Aquellos olivos ojos miraron la oscura habitación, las cortinas aún no estaban abiertas haciendo que el lugar fuera oscuro, como los sentimientos al ser el niño proclamado como “Maldito”, conocía perfectamente que nadie recordaría el significado de ese día, nadie se tomaría la molestia de pensar al menos en su nombre, eso pensaba.  
Un leve sonido había interrumpido la tranquilidad del pequeño rubio que apenas disfrutaba, la gran puerta de su habitación fue golpeada seguida de una voz que reconocía a la perfección.

—Noiz— La voz era dulce y tranquila, Aoba era quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta de caoba. El rubio quiso ignorar esa voz e imaginar que nadie le llamaba — ¿Me permite pasar?  
Pero era imposible.

—Pasa— Pronunció finalmente derrotado por sus pensamientos, quizá porque era el mismo chico que le aceptaba y sentía tranquilidad cuando se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo el miedo de también ser rechazado por él persistía en todo su ser. Rápidamente el sonido de la puerta ser abierta y cerrada fue previsto junto con los pasos del mayor, no se inmutó a mirar al chico, prefería seguir en la misma posición dándole la espalda. No quería verle, tampoco quería estar solo.

—Me extrañó que no saliera de su habitación, se perdió la hora del desayuno— Dijo Aoba cuando se sentó en la cama quitando las cobijas que lo cubrían— ¿No estará enfermo nuevamente?

—Estoy bien, no tenía hambre— Respondió —Hoy quiero estar en la cama.  
Al parecer el peli-azul no le agradó aquella repuesta, Noiz se percató de ello al momento que decidió voltearse a verle. Un mohín yacía en los labios del sirviente, eso le pareció chistoso de alguna manera.

—No puede decir eso, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—Un as-sabt* cualquiera— Su contestación fue fría y arrogante como siempre, pero no estaba al tanto de lo que haría Aoba tras escucharle. Nunca notó el momento que fue tomando del brazo obligándolo a sentarse en la cama, a veces el mayor realizaba acciones algo inmaduras cuando algo no le gustaba. Cuando lo vio directo a la cara, observó un gestó de enojo en el chico, muy pocas veces lo encontraba así.

—Hoy es el octavo día del Rajab*, no es un as-sabt cualquiera.

—No le veo la importancia.

—Es su cumpleaños— Aoba replicó ya cansado. Habían ciertas cosas que le sorprendían, como el interés de su “sirviente” a los dos años que se conocieron, que también que fuera el único que recordara su cumpleaños, de alguna forma de alegraba, sin embargo no quería recordar que en ese mismo día su pueblo le llegara una maldición.

—Eso ya lo sé, eso no tiene importancia— El príncipe soltó un pequeño suspiro, aunque no lo admitiera deseaba con fuerza que la persona que le decía todo aquello y que estuviera frente suyo fuera su madre, ¿Qué tanto puede pedir un niño de ocho años? Al menos Aoba se podía considerar algo más que un amigo o un sirviente, reflejaba a una madre que quería darle lo mejor a su hijo.

—Como sé que será difícil convencerlo que vaya a desayunar… — Mientras que el mayor hablaba extendió su brazo hasta un costal, se preguntaba que llevaba en aquel costal, sin embargo esa duda fue contestada rápidamente —Y como no tengo permitido tomar la comida de la cocina, yo le traje unos panes que la abuela Tae nos hace a Sei y a mí. Espero que le guste.

Aoba le dio el costal mientras mostraba una sonrisa, no estaba seguro de comer lo que había en ese supuesto costal, pero que le llevara comida se lo agradecía mentalmente. Al fin y acabo decidió comer, su estomago ya le exigía comida. Su mano fue directamente a los interiores de la bolsa y esperando tomar algo sacó esta, un pedazo de pan en forma circular apareció en su mano. Lo observó por unos segundos, la textura era de un amarillo dorado, con el aroma que desprendía se podría decir que seguía caliente. Sus labios tocaron el pedazo de pan y cuando dio la primera mordida pudo percibir algo, no era un sabor insípido del pan que solía comer, en vez de sólo harina y aceite contenía algo más; un sabor bastante…

—Dulce— Pronunció después de comer, no le gustaba las cosas empalagosas, sin embargo el pan no empalagaba y era fácil comerlo. Disfrutaba de cada bocado, hasta llevaba el tercer pan, era delicioso; demasiado.

—Parece que le gustó, mi abuela consiguió caña de azúcar para nosotros, por eso se debe la dulzura del pan— El peli-azul sonreía victorioso, no esperaba que el príncipe le gustara la comida de su abuela, es más, tenía que ser obvio; todos amaban la comida de Tae. Algo era notable en aquella escena, y era la mirada del mayor sobre el menor. Aquellos ojos dorados contemplaban la inocente expresión del chiquillo al comer, siempre que lo pensaba el único momento en que podía notar alguna reacción en el príncipe era cuando comía, ¿Era posible eso? —Se me hace extraño y muy interesante observar su sonrisa mientras come, muy pocas veces se le puede ver sonriendo.

Una mano se colocó en la mejilla del pequeño rubio, que con sólo escucharlo dejó de comer para volver a verle. Su gesto cambió radicalmente, ya no tenía esa curvatura cuando comía, había regresado esa mirada fría y hostil de siempre. El peli-azul había tocado un tema que no deseaba contar, pero al parecer era muy difícil de ocultar si se trataba de Aoba. Su diestra quitó la mano ajena de su mejilla, respiró hondo y en su mente acomodó las palabras necesarias para poder explicar “aquello”.

—Hay algo que nadie sabe y que siempre he ocultado— Empezó a hablar—La lengua es la única parte de mi cuerpo donde puedo sentir muy poco, aunque sea muy leve.

No sabía si lo que hizo fue lo correcto, ese era un secreto que guardaría para siempre, ahora… ¿Qué pensaría el peli-azul de él? Nuevamente las malditas preguntas torturaban su cabeza, no quería verle y saber su respuesta, sólo huir; como siempre, huir de la realidad. En un acto de valentía miró al mayor, esperaba una reacción de asco o algo similar, sin embargo lo que se encontró fue un gesto de asombro. Y algo inesperado sucedió, el peli-azul lo tomó de las muñecas provocando que su delgado cuerpo se sacudiera por la brusquedad, en los labios del mayor habitaban una sonrisa… ¿Una expresión de felicidad?

—Eso es magnífico, ¿por qué nunca me lo contaste? — No estaba seguro si lo que estaba oyendo era real, Aoba parecía estar muy contento con la información de su sinhueso —Esto es una prueba que tu maldición tiene cura.

—Aoba… No creo que…

—Sólo hay que ser pacientes y tener fe— El peli-azul se levantó de la cama ignorando sus palabras, estaba tan emocionado que ignoraba casi todo. Caminaba por la   
habitación mientras levantaba sus brazos en forma de alegría, ese comportamiento duró solamente unos segundos para luego sonreír y mirarle —Después de curarte, prometo que te volverás Sultán, Noiz.

—No quiero ser Sultán, mi hermano lo será… yo no.

Era la trigésima vez que oía esa promesa en los labios del oji-ambar. No quería ser rey, no le interesaba las responsabilidades de la familia real, ya estaba conforme con ser el hijo del Malik, lo que si haría sería tomar un camello y largarse a un pueblo cercano; no había un camello y no conocía a sus alrededores, escapatoria no existía.

—No tenga esos pensamientos en su corazón, será un buen rey y mejor que su amargado y feo padre— Con lo ultimo le dio un poco de gracia, no por la verdad de esas palabras más bien en la forma que las mencionó. Al parecer el peli-azul tenía otra idea en mente, lo supo cuando vio que sacaba algo del armario, la curiosidad le ganó e intentaba mirar que llevaba en las manos el peli-azul. Una tala simple color verde apareció delante de sus orbes, no tenía decorados dorados o algún símbolo del Jamsa*, sólo un simple pedazo de tela verde —Tengo que vestirlo, iremos a la ciudad.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Se sorprendió con la propuesta del mayor, Aoba siempre se negaba a esas salidas y terminaba siguiéndolo, y esta vez la idea salió de esos labios.

—Es su cumpleaños, hoy haremos lo que a usted le guste. Así que déjese vestirle— No tenía motivo para negarse, estaba más que feliz con esa idea. Dejó que el mayor le quitara cada prenda y le colocara la túnica verde junto con las telas que amarraban su cintura, finalizando con el Kufiyya* en su cabeza. Una idea ahora apareció en la mente del príncipe, esperaba que el peli-azul le dijera un sí.

— ¿Podemos ir a buscar los…?

— ¿Conejos del desierto? Claro que sí, dije que haremos todo lo que usted quiera— Con le bastaba para alegrarse completamente. El mayor había terminado con el trabajo de vestirlo y cuando le colocó la sandalia que quedaba, el príncipe con rapidez se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta la gran ventana donde siempre usaba para escaparse a la ciudad.

—El último en bajar comerá estiércol de cabra— Noiz ya empezaba a tomar las ramas de las enredaderas y arboles que conectaban al muro del palacio. Aoba no perdió tiempo y siguió al pequeño que desapareció de su vista.

—Por favor espéreme, soy alérgico a las cabras— Entre una risa bromeó. Ambos bajaron entre los grandes árboles, con unos pocos saltos ya estaban en la tierra de las calles de la ciudad. La razón del por qué al príncipe le gustaba ir a la ciudad era tan sencilla, no era el palacio, no estaban sus padres… Sólo era una persona más. No tenía miradas encima, nadie se fijaba de quien era, aunque no era lo mismo para Aoba, cada comercio donde pasaban los adultos miraban al de la cabellera azul, le molestaba que las personas hicieran eso y que el mismo peli-azul ignorara aquello. Los orbes del menor miraron cada cosa y objeto que se encontraban en el camino, las calles de Abu Dhabi siempre estaban llenas de caravanas donde productos fantásticos quedaban expuestos. Su mente preguntaba ¿qué era eso? ¿Cómo funcionaba aquello? Si no fuera que Aoba lo tuviera agarrado de la mano ya se hubiera perdido.

Una cosa era diferente, las calles y callejones no estaban tan vacías del todo. La diversidad de colores y aromas estaban a flote. Muchos viajeros estaban en la ciudad, se podía predecir por la cantidad de camellos y caballos amarrados en cada posada, nuevas lenguas se podían escuchar a cada esquina. Era la primera vez que veía la realidad un pueblo comercial, por primera vez en su vida estaba fascinado.

—Hay tantos viajeros… ¿A qué se deberá? — El pequeño príncipe notaba cada rostro desconocido, juraría que en la ciudad estaban más de diez regiones fuera de sus tierras. 

—Se debe por el Rajab. Como no hay guerras los viajeros aprovechan a venir; hay Filisteos, Israelíes, Egipcios, hasta Yemenitas.  
Lo dicho del peli-azul le sorprendió bastante, no sabía de aquello solo de que en el Rajab era sagrado y no permitían las guerras entre los pueblos. La curiosidad era el único sentimiento que estaba experimentando, se imaginaba como sería viajar entre el gran desierto, debajo de las estrellas a la mirada de Alá. 

¿Qué habría más allá del gran oasis azul?

—Y lo mejor que hay gracias a estos viajeros, es que crean una fiesta con música y baile— Aoba sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio —Creo que están a punto de iniciar.

Una gran multitud empezaba a formarse, y lentamente pequeños ruidos de cuerdas se podían escuchar. Aoba no tardó en jalar a Noiz para conseguir un lugar y pudieran ver el espectáculo. Entre empujones lograron pasar por los hombres y mujeres. Los ojos del pequeño príncipe captaron varios instrumentos; tambores, cuerdas, flautas y panderetas, diferentes color, diferentes tamaños gozaban entre los músicos. La música tomó vida cuando las panderetas se agitaron y los tambores fueron golpeados. Entre aquel ruido una gran tela rosada con bordados brillantes voló entre los aires, una mujer con extraña vestimenta y descalza empezó a bailar, sus ojos no se apartaban de ella; era un belleza de baile.

—Ella es una Raqs Sharqui*, si eso te preguntabas— Noiz dejó salir un “oh” cuando el mayor le explicó que era la mujer. Lo que no estaba previsto para el pequeño era que Aoba lo jalara hasta el centro donde la mujer bailaba, se asustó ante la acción, ¿Estaba planeando hacer eso?

—Vamos a bailar— Si era eso, la sonrisa del peli-azul era muy amplia haciendo que sus rasgos fueran más lindos de lo que él pensaba. 

— ¿Bailar? —Ante la idea el rubio palideció.

—Es divertido, no seas tímido.

No estaba seguro de hacerlo, no obstante el mayor estaba más que emocionado de hacerlo. El peli-azul empezó a girar rítmicamente llevándose consigo al rubio. Noiz intentaba seguirle los pasos, sólo bastaba unos minutos y que la música aumentara para que ambos niños bailaran con alegría. Saltos, giros y aplausos daban alrededor de la Raqs Sharqui que empezaba a jugar con ellos en el baile. Aoba se alejó por un momento del menor, este estando muy concentrado en el baile no notó la ausencia del mayor. Una pandereta fue sacudida y unos cabellos azules volaron entre la danza, el mayor había conseguido un pandero que agitaba entre los giros. En esos momentos la inocencia de ambos era única, no se preocupaban por los demás… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el “monstruo” sonrió? Ya ni lo recordaba, solamente era él y Aoba.

Algo no iba bien, los murmullos acompañaron a la música, las bocas ajenas hablaban del joven de apariencia extraña y cabellos azules. El menor oyó aquellos hombres provocando que detuviera por completo, le irritaba el mirar de aquellos a su amigo, no permitiría que hablaran a sus espaldas cuando él lo protegió des su maldición. Noiz tomó la mano de Aoba, haciendo que este se detuviera y lo viera; el pequeño no quería más miradas sobre el peli-azul, por ello se quitó el Kufiyya que el ajeno le había puesto dejando a la vista sus cabellos rubios como el oro, se paró de puntillas y le colocó la tela en la cabeza del mayor. 

—Todos te están mirando, mejor cúbrete— Una sonrisa habitaba en los delgados labios del príncipe. Aoba estaba extraño como sorprendido con el hecho realizado por el rubio, en algo este estaba en lo cierto, siempre se le olvidaba que también era una presa de las miradas por su apariencia. 

—Gracias— El mayor estaba agradecido ante el humilde gesto del príncipe. Como repuesta recibió otra sonrisa por parte de él.  
Más fuerte y más rápida se hacía la música, los tambores y panderetas golpeaban con ímpetu. Las voces fueron más, los murmullos parecían canticos que seguían el compás de las flautas. Más personas llegaban, más ojos estaban en los dos, ¿qué sucedía? 

Fue en eso que unas palabras entre todas llegaron a sus oídos, se clavaron en lo más fondo de la cabeza del príncipe. 

“El hijo maldito”

Palabras y más palabras se clavaban como puñales, manos señalaban al pequeño monstruo que deseaba huir.

“El maldito por Alá”

“Ser abominable que no siente”

— ¡Cállense! — No importaba si tapaba sus oídos, las voces sonaban cada vez más fuertes, no quería oír la verdad, pero…

“Serás maldito por siempre”

 

Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia captando su realidad, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada. Al incorporarse en la cama captó la luz que entraba por la ventana, reflejando el brillo de las telas con adornos de oro, seguía en su habitación. Aquel recuerdo terminaba en una pesadilla, nunca podría olvidar esas palabras… Ellos tenían razón.

—Otra vez… — Murmuró para a sí mismo, ¿cuántas veces tenía pesadillas? Perdió la cuenta realmente, ni el mismo sueño era un refugio para su tormento. 

Al momento en que su mano quitó las fibras humedad en la frente producto por el sudor, se percató de la presencia del peli-azul. Aoba seguía durmiendo en su cama, sus cabellos azules se esparcían en la almohada y las telas se deslizaban de sus hombros dejando ver la pálida piel ajena. No dejaba de mirar aquella piel, tantos años que deseaba tocarla y tenerlo consigo para siempre, pero… Algo se lo impedía. Su diestra estaba casi rozando el hombro del mayor, entonces pensó, si lo tocaba sería lo mismo y la nada era quien lo acompañaba. Estaba previsto, su vida con Aoba no existía. Como un acto involuntario quitó su mano y se levantó de la cama, estaba confuso ¿Estaría bien dejarle ir? Eso le aterraba aun más, no quería estar solo… Cuando la vida le dio la espalda. Sus pies le llevaron donde dormía el peli-azul, ninguna promesa se cumpliría, él ya estaba muerto en vida; llevarlo hasta su perdición sería lo último que querría.   
Los labios ajenos fueron tocados por los del menor, no importaba si no percibía esa textura rosada, con besarle estaba bien. Al alejarse, un mechón azulado se deslizó entre los largos dedos del rubio, su mirada seguía fija en él y cierta parte le llamó la atención. En vez de quedarse con él, dejó que siguiera durmiendo, esa mañana realmente deseaba estar solo. De ese gran armario sacó las prendas que utilizaría, un besht* turquesa con un bordado plateado parecido a una túnica, la joyería que siempre utilizaba y una simple tela que amarraba su cintura. Noiz nunca se esmeraba en su apariencia, lo único que resaltaba eran las muñequeras de cobre, en todo lo demás parecía más que un plebeyo.

Salió de la habitación, entre las grandes ventanas la brisa del mar acariciaron los cabellos rubios del príncipe. No le sorprendía que a esas horas del día el sol chocara con el agua cristalina del gran mar donde su palacio se encontraba, el eco de sus pasos golpeaba entre las paredes doradas, nuevamente el lugar no había nadie… tan solitario como siempre. Se detuvo en el primer balcón que su caminar lo llevó, el paisaje del desierto junto al mar representaba dos cosas, la vida y la muerte, tan bello como mentiroso.

—Su majestad— Una voz desconocida le habló. Noiz al voltearse se encuentra con un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados como los de Aoba. Por los tatuajes dibujados en su cuerpo y la Saif en su costado se trataba de un guerrero, pero nunca lo había visto.

— ¿Quién eres? — Noiz preguntó, necesitaba saber quién era la persona que interrumpió su tranquilidad. Nadie era digno de su confianza.  
Aquel hombre al escuchar la pregunta, rápidamente se arrodilló llevando su diestra donde estaba el corazón.

—Perdone mi ofensa, su majestad. Mi nombre es Ren y vengo de los pueblos del sur, he sido reclutado para su servicio— La voz ajena era gruesa, parecía de alguien mayor cuando su imagen aún se trataba de alguien joven. Creer en las palabras del hombre eran difíciles, hasta que recordó que por perdidas en la última batalla algunos guerreros fueron reclutados, entonces podían ser ciertas.

—Bien, levántate.

—Como ordene—Ren obedeció y se levantó quedando en una posición firma. La mirada de Noiz no se retiraba de él, parecía si no confiara en su presencia.

— ¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¿Acaso el idiota te ha enviado? — Se podía decir que estaba un poco enojado, si su cuestión era acertada sería el colmo para su día.  
El ajeno no había entendido a la pregunta, hasta que comprendió el significado de la palabra “idiota”. Había escuchado rumores de la relación no tan pacifica del Spahbod con el príncipe.

—El Spahbod me ha enviado a darle un mensaje.

—No me interesa— Con sólo oír aquello se ponía más irritable.

—Es importante— A Ren no le importaba si el príncipe era de oídos necios.

—Que sea rápido— No le quedaba de otra al rubio. Lo que menos quería era que alguien lo molestara sólo por un insignificante mensaje.

—Los rumores de un atentado por los persas en el norte ha sido confirmada, se hará una reunión para realizar los planes de emboscada. Se solicita de su presencia— La noticia era extraña en cierto sentido, no por el ataque de un pueblo enemigo, sino por que pidieran su presencia en esas juntas.

—No hay necesidad que vaya, apenas estoy en entrenamiento— Terminando la conversación, se dio la media vuelta con intenciones de irse. Era obvio no iría, ¿para qué? Si siempre le dicen lo mismo, no estaba listo para la guerra.

—Es su obligación asistir. Si no asiste, su decisión de cuidar a su hermano sería en vano— Aquello fue lo suficiente para detener al príncipe. En un segundo ambas miradas chocaron, dejando ver aquellos ojos dorados que observaban con curiosidad y seriedad a la reacción del rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo contestaré las preguntas que me hagan uwu.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> As-sabt: Sábado en árabe, séptimo día de la semana.
> 
> Octavo día del Rajab: Es la interpretación del 13 de junio en el año ambientado de la historia. El Rajab es el séptimo mes del calendario musulmán.
> 
> Jamsa: Símbolo sagrado.
> 
> Kufiyya: Pañuelo tradicional del medio oriente, su utilización es parecida que un turbante, pero este se amarra de la frente dejando colgar la tela.
> 
> Raqs Sharqui: Bailarina del vientre.
> 
> Besht: Traje tradicional árabe parecido a una túnica, es más utilizada en los nobles o de la realeza.


End file.
